Project Summary/Abstract This in an application for funds to enhance the atomic force microscopy capabilities of the Materials Characterization Laboratory (MCL) at The Pennsylvania State University by purchasing a Cypher VRS (Video-Rate System) Atomic Force Microscope (AFM) from Asylum Research (Oxford Instruments). The Cypher VRS AFM is capable of label-free, high-speed, high-resolution topography scanning including multi-mechanistic parameter surface analysis designed for a broad range of biological samples. This instrument is capable of providing nanometer-scale-resolution at high-speed scan rates that permits real-time observation and quantification of a variety of highly dynamic biological processes at the single molecule level. The MCL currently houses a Bruker Bioscope Resolve AFM that is designed for both dry and wet samples, but is limited to scan rates of ~10-20 lines/second. In contrast, the Cypher VRS AFM instrument can scan up to 625 lines/second, thus enabling the visualization of dynamic structural changes and dynamic interactions occurring within or between individual molecules or macromolecular assemblies occurring with rate constants approaching 10/s. Eleven investigators, supported by sixteen grants from NIH, will benefit from addition of the Cypher VRS AFM to the MCL.